


By Any Other Name

by Nowherememories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everybody Dies, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lost Memories, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rediscovered Memories, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmates, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowherememories/pseuds/Nowherememories
Summary: Humans are made up of more than just blood and bones, they have something essential and unique that can’t be quantified or recreated, a soul. Souls are connected to one another through family and friendship, but the strongest connection by far is a soul’s pair, it’s mate. Soulmates are drawn to each other through lifetime after lifetime but sometimes they can’t find each other before time runs out.When two souls find themselves in a place called Oasis with no memories of the lives they lived before they’re given a second chance. A chance to see the people they used to be, to remember the lives they once lived together, and to fall in love all over again. But they must be careful, not all memories are good.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working through a lot of the formatting for this story so updates are gonna be varying in length and pretty infrequent but rest assured, I fell in love with the idea behind this story forever ago and I have no intentions of abandoning it any time soon. Hopefully i'm able to do this idea justice so that you can enjoy it just as much as I have creating it, there's plenty of very different characters from varying times in history so hopefully you can relate to or just enjoy reading about at least one or two of them.   
> Thank you for even giving the first chapter a shot, hope you enjoy.

Life is precious, probably because it's so fleeting. 

Every second a life begins and in the next another ends. There are many things I regret doing in my life, but I guess I should start with what I remember first, 

Waking up


End file.
